


discreet

by marmolita



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: It's one thing to know your friends are sleeping together, but it's another thing entirely to have them getting it on two feet away from you while they think you're asleep.





	discreet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introductory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/gifts).



> So this kinkmeme prompt was hanging around tempting me, and it's ignoct week, and hey, Ignis and Noctis having sex in the tent while the other guys sleep sure sounded like it fit with the "stolen kisses" day one prompt to me!
> 
> Original prompt here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7651886

Prompto has unusual dreams from time to time. They're not necessarily nightmares, just strange things that wake him up feeling vaguely confused until he rolls over and goes back to sleep. Or, as the case may be, to the bathroom -- he's definitely had more than one dream about trying to find a toilet and being blocked at every turn, only to wake up with his bladder aching.

Tonight, though, his dreams are about fish. Specifically, watching Noct fishing, and the wet smack of the fish flopping through the water while he gets his camera ready to take a picture. It's an auditory bombardment, the splashing and slapping of the fish louder than normal, mixed with Noct chuckling with a secret smile on his face. He finally lands the fish, reeling it in, and Prompto snaps a photo as Noct presses a big wet kiss to the fish's mouth.

"Ew, gross," he tries to say, but no sound comes out of his mouth, a sure sign he's about to wake up. He can only listen to the moist sucking sound as Noct throws the fish back into the water with a pleased hum.

"Shh," says a voice, and that's what wakes him up, nudged into awareness in the tent. The wet smacking continues, and it takes him a moment to realize that he's hearing _kissing_. Specifically, Noct and Ignis kissing, the sleeping bag rustling around them as they move.

It's not like he didn't know that the two of them had a thing going, but they've always been so _discreet_ about it that if Noct hadn't told him he probably wouldn't have ever figured it out. In fact, Noct always seemed so uninterested in sex and romance that one day Prompto had straight up asked him if he was asexual, only to have Noct laugh and admit he'd been fucking Ignis for years. Or being fucked by him. Or whatever, Prompto never really thought about it too hard. It was none of his business.

Except now, listening to them making out not two feet away from him, it kind of has to be his business. Prompto has a minor crisis about it -- very quietly, of course. He should probably make a noise, or move, or something, so they know he's awake. He should probably laugh it off and make a joke about how they should wait until they're at a hotel. He should probably do literally anything other than holding himself as still and quiet as possible and listening while Noct says, low and dark, "Think you can keep quiet while I fuck you?"

Oh. Em. Gee. Prompto presses his face into his pillow, infinitely glad that he's facing toward Gladio so even if he wasn't squeezing his eyes shut he wouldn't have to _look_. Ignis's voice is a whisper but it's loud in the quiet of the night. "Noct, really, Prompto and Gladio are asleep. Can't we just--"

"Royal order," Noct interrupts. "I've been waiting for your ass all day. You think I didn't notice those tight pants? You think I didn't notice you squirming around in the driver's seat when Gladio insisted we camp instead of getting a room? Don't pretend you don't want it, Ignis, I know you too well." Holy shit. Prompto may not have thought about Noct and Iggy's relationship very much, but he'd had some kind of vague mental image of maybe holding hands while watching a movie or kissing sweetly over a fancy dessert. If he thought about it any harder, he figured maybe it would involve Ignis making tender love to Noctis in a bed with silk sheets covered in rose petals and with some candles for mood. Certainly not Noct pulling out some kind of magic skill for dirty talk.

"They'll wake up," Ignis objects, but weakly. There's more wet smacking, then a hitch in Ignis's breath while Noct does god knows what inside the sleeping bag.

"So stay quiet. Too bad we didn't bring any gags along." Any-- fucking hell, what kind of kinky shit do those two get up to? This is probably the point of no return. If Prompto moves now, he can still get out of this, distract them so they'll stop, pretend he just woke up and had to go take a leak or something, but if not, it's gonna be too late. He shifts just a little to test the waters, curling his hands up by his face.

Noct and Ignis don't seem to notice at all. Fuck.

The heavy breathing picks up along with the rustling under the sleeping bag, and a snap of what Prompto can only imagine is a bottle of lube being opened up. He's pretty sure his cheeks are bright red by now. It's one thing to know your friends are sleeping together but it's quite another thing to be confronted with it so directly. There are more wet sounds then, rhythmic and slick, mixed up with the kissing and harsh breathing. Prompto bites down on his finger and tries to imagine he's anywhere but here.

"Ready?" Noct asks, and Ignis whispers back, "Yes, Highness." Another snap of the bottle lid and a louder rustling in the sleeping bag and then the sound stops, both of them holding their breaths for a moment. Noct must be putting his dick in (holy shit Noct is _fucking Ignis_ two feet away from him what the _fuck_ ) because after a second of silence there are two matching sighs, and the sleeping bag starts to rustle rhythmically.

Okay. Okay, he can deal with this. He'll just-- think about Cindy, and pretend those sounds are the fantasy he's had so often of bringing Cindy along with them and fucking her in the tent when nobody else is around. Yeah, that's a better way to deal with the growing problem in his pants than thinking about what's actually happening next to him. Cindy's breath might hitch like that; the crinkle of the sleeping bag might sound like that. It would be good, her soft curves under his hands as he--

Ignis moans, low and masculine, and Prompto's fantasy falls apart. There's a slap and then a wet slide, and Prompto's pretty sure that's the sounds of Noct putting his hand over Ignis's mouth and Ignis sucking his fingers, and then Noct is whispering, "Shh, you're doing good, Ignis, you can keep quiet a little longer, I'm -- ahhh -- almost there, fuck, get yourself off, okay?"

Ignis _whimpers_ , and the rustling speeds up along with their breathing. Prompto's dick twitches sympathetically and he bites harder on his thumb. It's like accidentally watching weird fetish porn you never wanted to see and are totally not into except for how your dick is somehow throbbing. Sometimes, Prompto hates his dick.

This is one of those times, because despite all that talk about keeping quiet both of them moan when they hit their climax, the rustling coming to a sudden and complete halt. Prompto finds himself holding his breath too, then letting it out slowly as Noct and Ignis start kissing again. Gods. He's not going to be able to look either of them in the eye in the morning.

In front of him, Gladio shifts suddenly, then snores. Ignis laughs quietly, and Noct says, "See? Some shield he is, he'd sleep through it if someone tried to attack me."

"I think you're the one who did the attacking," Ignis replies, but he doesn't sound upset about it.

They settle back down, and soon enough, Prompto is listening to the slow and even breathing of three sleeping men. He rolls onto his back, finally able to move, then frowns down at his dick, which is still hard. Traitor.

"I am _not_ getting off to that," he mutters, "so you're just gonna have to wait, buddy." His dick twitches in reply, still straining against his shorts.

It's gonna be a long night.


End file.
